The present invention relates to electrical potentiometers that convert angular or linear mechanical movement or position to an electrical output.
Various schemes exist to convert angular or linear mechanical position to an electrical output. An example of such a converter is a potentiometer, which convert position to an output voltage by acting as a resistive divider. The analog output from a potentiometer can then be converted to a digital format, if required.
Potentiometers are well know in the art. An example of a potentiometer is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,782, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. Such devices typically include a housing that encloses a resistive element. A rotor, rotated by a shaft, carries a rotating element that electrically interconnects with the resistive element, such as a film resistor, as the rotor is rotated to generate an electrical signal having a voltage characteristics defined by a point of contact with the resistive element. For example, the rotor may carry a rotating contact element that mechanically contacts the resistive element as the rotor is rotated, to generate the electrical signal.
Some potentiometers convert linear movement into the voltage signal using a slider rather than a rotor, as also understood by those skilled in the art.
The present invention converts mechanical movement of a device input into a signal that can be applied to particular purposes. In accordance with the present invention, a potentiometer and associated signal conditioning and processing circuitry are embedded together as a single unit for simplicity of assembly into particular applications, and for reliability.
One aspect of the invention provides an electronic device comprising a substrate having opposed first and second major surfaces; a potentiometer coupled to the first major surface of the substrate, the potentiometer having an output terminal on which an electrical signal is produced; and a programmable electronic device coupled to the second major surface of the substrate, the programmable electronic device having an input receiving an indication of the electrical signal.
One aspect of the invention provides an integrated potentiometer comprising a substrate having first and second substantially opposed major surfaces; a potentiometer formed on the first major surface of the substrate, the potentiometer comprising an actuation shaft, the potentiometer varying at least one electrical signal based on movement of the actuation shaft; and programmable electronic circuitry attached to the second major surface of the substrate, the programmable electronic circuitry electrically coupled to the first major surface.
One aspect of the invention provides an integrated potentiometer comprising a substrate having first and second opposed major surfaces; a potentiometer formed on the first major surface of the substrate, wherein the potentiometer is configured to generate an electrical signal in response to movement of an input device; and electronic circuitry attached to the substrate, wherein the electronic circuitry comprises supervisory power processing circuitry, and a logic device for processing the electrical signals generated by the potentiometer, and wherein at least some of the electronic circuitry is attached to the second surface of the substrate.
One aspect of the invention provides an electronic device comprising: a printed circuit board having first and second substantially opposed major surfaces; a potentiometer formed on the first major surface of the substrate, the digital potentiometer comprising: an actuation shaft having rotational and axial movement; at least one resistive element formed on the first major surface of the printed circuit board for converting rotational and axial movement of the actuation shaft into electrical signals; a programmable logic device surface mounted on the second major surface of the printed circuit board, wherein: the programmable logic device is connected through the printed circuit board to the potentiometer to receive the electrical signal generated by the potentiometer; the programmable logic device is programmed to process the electrical signal generated by the digital potentiometer; and supervisory power processing circuitry attached to the second major surface of the printed circuit board for conditioning power applied to the programmable logic device; and a communication interface circuit attached to the second major surface of the printed circuit board for receiving from the programmable logic device processed signals.
These and other aspects of the invention may be more fully comprehended upon review of the following in conjunction with the referenced figures.